Gardenia and Lucas 2
by WitChan
Summary: The saga continues as Gardenia and Lucas continue to have fun with one another.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Lucas and Gardenia continued to make out as a bit of time passed by. Lucas reached his hands to Gardenia's big ass and squeezed them hard. Rubbing Lucas' cheek, Gardenia pinched his neck a little, then his other cheek. The younger trainer

pinched Gardenia's ass on both sides as an act of a retaliation, a sexual one.

The two finally broke their hot kiss and it lasted for twenty minutes. "Oh, Lucas. The kiss we shared was fantastic."

"Agreed. Lay on your stomach, so I can give a taste of your anus."

"Okay, my sexy shota," Gardenia got off Lucas and laid on her stomach. Spreading Gardenia's ass cheeks, he came closer to her asshole and put his tongue in it. He then licked it and Gardenia moaned. He squeezed the left side of Gardenia's ass and fingered her pussy.

"Ah. Ah. Oh, Lucas. You're moving your tongue so... fast," Gardenia softly squeezed her hands in her blanket, her asshole felt like Lucas wiped it by a wet towel and she loved it. "God, that feels so good. Don't stop, okay?"

Lucas was happy to hear what Gardenia said. He stopped fingering Gardenia's pussy and joined his other hand, squeezing the right side of Gardenia's buttocks.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Lucas. Baby. You're doing extremely well," Gardenia added, and the tingling flowed through her

beautiful body. A few minutes later, she decided to do something similar like Lucas did and said, "That's enough, baby. Let me clean your ass."

Lucas got off Gardenia's asshole and bend down. Getting up, Gardenia thrusts her tongue in Lucas' asshole, licking it She covered it in her mouth, making slurping noises as she go. Lucas moaned, saying, "You dirty, girl..."

Gardenia responded with a squeeze on Lucas' balls. She responded more as she jerked Lucas' dick. "So amazing this is. Try to crush my balls." Doing as told, Gardenia pressured Lucas' testicles to the max. He couldn't take more of it, saying, "You can stop, Gardenia."

Gardenia let go of Lucas' testicles, but not his asshole and cock. As more time passed by, Lucas told Gardenia to lay down again and she did. Moving closer to her big breasts, he locked his mouth on the left nipple, sucking it. Touching the breast on the nipple he's sucking on, he flicked the other nipple and Gardenia caressed his hair, smiling at him.

"You look so hot like this, sweetie. You really are," Gardenia moaned again and Lucas looked at her. "Such beautiful eyes you have, sweetheart."

Feeling a pinch on her nipple, Gardenia gasped softly. Switching nipples, he sucked the one he didn't do before. Also, he toyed the other one, feeling his own saliva. "I know, Lucas. My nipples taste so delicious," Gardenia cooed. Traveling her hand to Lucas' ear, she touched its hole with her index finger, then she tasted it. "Mmm... Lucas' ear wax. So yummy. Now let me bounce your dick again."

Lucas sat on the bed and Gardenia sat on his dick. She then bounced on it. Sucking the right nipple again, he rubbed Gardenia's pussy, then he fingered it. Gardenia resumed moaning as she wrapped one of her arms around Lucas' neck. Moments later, Lucas fingered Gardenia's vagina faster.

"We're gonna stay like this until we cum, got it?" Gardenia said, and Lucas nodded his head. "Tomorrow, you and I will hang out in Hearthome's Park. After that, we'll eat lunch in Hearthome's restaurant. I'll pay for our order," Gardenia suggested.

Several minutes passed as the two came. Getting off each other, the two laid down and Gardenia said, "Let's rest, shall we?"

"Great idea," Laying her arm around Gardenia's breasts, Lucas closed his eyes and so did Gardenia.

The next day...

Gardenia and Lucas entered Hearthome Park. Gardenia touched Lucas' ass and Lucas looked at her. "You can't do that, Gardenia. We're in public."

"I don't care. I feel so fucking horny. Fuck me NOW."

Lucas noticed that no one was here besides Gardenia and himself and said, "Okay, Gardenia. I hope we don't get caught."

"It doesn't matter if we get caught. Follow me to a bench. You can fuck me in it," Gardenia rushed to a bench and Lucas followed her. She pulled her pants and panties down and laid on the bench. Watching Lucas pulling his pants and underwear down, she spread her legs. Lucas got up top of her and jammed his dick in her vagina, fucking it.

"Oh yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Don't stop. Dont stop," Gardenia moaned, wanting Lucas to bang it as much as he can.

"Hey, guys. That's our spot. Move somewhere else," a voice distracted Gardenia and Lucas, and it was Candice's. Barry was standing next to the raven-haired chick. The two are holding each other's hands like a couple.

"No way, Candice. We got here first, so why don't you and your little fuck toy fuck in another bench, and leave us alone," Gardenia scowled. Lucas had never seen Gardenia like this until now. Gardenia looked at Lucas, saying, "Resume your fucking."

"Whatever. Let's do our thing somewhere else, Barry," Candice accented in an angry voice.

"Okay, babe," Barry followed Candice to another bench.

"That's right, chumps. Move somewhere else," Gardenia glared at Barry and Candice from behind, moaning. She turned her attention to Lucas, smiling at him. "Make us cum, stud."

The banging from Lucas went on and on until the trainers came. "There. Now we can talk a walk, just like I wanted all along," Lucas got off Gardenia and he put his stuff back on.

"What about sex?" Gardenia tilted her head.

"That too, but not in public," he replied, watching Gardenia putting her stuff on. She patted his head.

"Well, you just finished fucking me in the park, so yeah," Gardenia stopped patting his head and the two started walking. Moving towards the middle of the area, they saw Barry fucking Candice on the bench doggy style. "You can have your freaking spot back, guys,"

"I don't think they want it back, Gardenia, since they're busy and stuff"

"They'll get it back, Lucas. Let's circle around here at least three times. Then, we're off to the restaurant."

"I like the sound of that. I love you, Gardenia."

"I love you too, Lucas."

The couple stopped and Gardenia kneeled, kissing Lucas on the lips. After the kiss, the two resumed their walk.

The End


End file.
